


The stars will never shine as bright as you

by SweetheartsDie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Painter!Remus Lupin, Soft!Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie
Summary: This was inspired by some bad fashion choices and a joke.





	The stars will never shine as bright as you

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just a dump of words that needs to be better filled out at some point. For now however, this exists.

Moonlight filtered into the Gryffindor common room through a high window as soft classical music through the record player. Remus sat in a lit corner of the room used for private studying during the normal hours of day, staring at his blank canvas humming to the music as he tried to decide on where to beginning. His paints were off to one side, having already dripped onto Remus’s 'art jeans' as he liked to call them and leaving more paint and ink stains. A soft paint splattered sweater was scrunched around his elbows as he started painting. Red and orange swirls swept over the canvas as Remus fell into his zone, the sounds of the outside world drifting to nothingness.

Hours passed until a soft touch on his shoulder snapped him out of it. He whipped around, coming face to face with a grinning Sirius. Sirius chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the taller boys forehead. "C'mon Moony, it's getting late and you need sleep", he muttered as he carefully took the paintbrush from his boyfriends hand. Remus shook his head with a laugh, trying to grab the paintbrush back as he spoke.

"I'm fine Sirius, I swear. I can handle putting myself to bed as much as you think otherwise. I'm not incompetent." Remus stated as he finally got the paintbrush back, not so accidentally brushing it over Sirius's cheek to smear paint there. Sirius just rolled his eyes and gave an amused smile.

"Never said you were handsome," Sirius smiled to kiss Remus on the forehead, "Just saying you forget to take care of yourself sometimes. Nothing wrong with it, just gives me more reason to watch out for you." Remus gave a dramatic sigh but nodded, cleaning up his station as he talked.

"You know my dear, If i were a smarter man I would assume this is just an excuse for you to get me in bed so we can cuddle, am I wrong?" Sirius just gave a cheeky smile and sauntered off muttering something about how Remus made a good pillow. Remus followed after quickly, leaving his supplies hidden. That night Remus and Sirius slept close, Sirius curled up against his boyfriends chest as they both dreamed.


End file.
